Quartermaine family
The Quartermaine family is a fictional family on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Family Members: First Generation: *George Quartermaine (deceased) Second Generation: *Edward Quartermaine (deceased) *Unknown man (deceased) Third Generation: *Alan Quartermaine Sr. (deceased) *'Tracy Quartermaine' *Bradley Ward (deceased) *James "Jimmy Lee" Holt *Alexandria "Alex" Quartermaine (deceased) Fourth Generation: *Antoinette "Skye" Chandler-Quartermaine *Alan "A.J." Quartermaine Jr. (deceased) *Jason Morgan (deceased) *Emily Quartermaine (deceased) *'Edward "Ned" Ashton' *Dillon Quartermaine *Justus Ward (deceased) *Faith Ward Fifth Generation: *Lila Alcazar *'Michael Corinthos III' *Jacob "Jake" Spencer (deceased) *'Daniel "Danny" Morgan' *Brook Lynn Ashton *Maya Ward Family Tree: George Quartermaine (deceased) * m. Ida Zemlock 19??-19?? (deceased) ** c. Edward Quartermaine (born 1918, deceased 2012) *** m. Lila Morgan 19??-1983 (deceased 2004) **** c. Alan Quartermaine Sr. (deceased 2007) ***** m. Monica Bard 1978-1990 ****** c. Alan "A.J." Quartermaine Jr. (born 1979, deceased 2014) ******* a. Caroline "Carly" Benson ******** c. Michael Corinthos III (born 1997) {gave up rights} ******* m. Caroline "Carly" Benson 1999-2000 ******* m. Courtney Matthews 2002-2005 (deceased 2006) ***** a. Susan Moore (deceased 1983) ****** c. Jason Morgan (born 1981, deceased 2012) {adopted by Monica Bard} ******* m. Brenda Barrett 2002-2003 ******* a. Courtney Matthews (deceased 2006) ******** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2003) ******* m. Courtney Matthews 2003-2004 (deceased 2006) ******* a. Elizabeth Webber ******** c. Jacob "Jake" Spencer (born 2007, deceased 2011) ******* m. Samantha "Sam" McCall 2011-2012 ******** c. Daniel "Danny" Morgan (born 2012) {stolen at birth} ***** m. Lucille "Lucy" Coe 1990-1991 ***** m. Monica Bard 1991-2007 ****** c. Emily Quartermaine (born 1984, deceased 2007) {adopted} ******* m. Alexander "Zander" Smith 2003 (deceased 2004) ******* m. Nikolas Cassadine 2004-2005 ***** a. Adoption ****** c. Antoinette "Skye" Chandler-Quartermaine {adopted} ******* m. Thomas "Tom" Cudahy 1988-1989 ******* m. Jonathan Kinder 1995-1996 ******* m. Benjamin "Ben" Davidson 1998-1999 (deceased 2004) ******* m. Jasper "Jax" Jacks 2002-2003 ******* a. Lorenzo Alcazar (deceased 2008) ******** c. Lila Alcazar (born 2006) **** c. Tracy Quartermaine (born 1947) ***** m. Lawrence "Larry" Ashton 19??-19?? ****** c. Edward "Ned" Ashton ******* m. Dawn Winthrop 1990 (deceased 1991) ******* m. Jennifer "Jenny" Eckert 1992-1993 ******* m. Lois Cerullo 1994 ******* m. Katherine Bell 1994 (deceased 1999) ******* m. Lois Cerullo 1995-1996 ******** c. Brook Lynn Ashton (born 1996) ******* m. Chloe Morgan 1999-2000 (deceased 2001) ***** a. Unknown man (deceased) ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased) ***** m. Mitchell "Mitch" Williams 1979-1980 ***** m. Paul Hornsby Sr. 1992-1993 ****** c. Dillon Quartermaine (born 1992) ******* m. Georgianna "Georgie" Jones 2006 (deceased 2007) ******* a. Lesley Lu "LUlu" Spencer ******** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2006) {aborted} ***** m. Gino Soleito Sr. 1996-1997 (deceased 1997) ***** m. Gino Soleito Sr. 1997 (deceased 1997) ***** m. Lucas Lorenzo "Luke" Spencer Sr. 2005-2010 ***** m. Lucas Lorenzo "Luke" Spencer Sr. 2010-2011 ***** m. Anthony Zacchara 2012 (deceased 2012) *** a. Mary Mae Courtnee (deceased 1996) **** c. Bradley Ward (deceased 1974) ***** m. Isobel Ward 19??-1974 (deceased) ****** c. Justus Ward (deceased 2006) ****** c. Faith Ward ******* a. Unknown man ******** c. Maya Ward ********* m. Ethan Lovett 2010-2011 ***** a. Kylie Quinton (deceased) ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased) *** a. Beatrice LeSeur (deceased) **** c. James "Jimmy Lee" Holt {given up for adoption} ***** m. Celia Quartermaine 1984-1985 ***** m. Caitlin Gatlin 1986- *** m. Lila Morgan 1983-2004 (deceased 2004) *** m. Heather Grant 2004 ** c. Unknown man (deceased) *** m. Unknown woman 19??-19?? (deceased) **** c. Alexandria "Alex" Quartermaine (deceased 1981) Category:General Hospital families